Azania D Avery- The Immortal Diaries
by Laonasa Enllyn Avery
Summary: Azania Dresden Avery- friends to the most evil wizard of all time. People believed that it was a different person who was close to Tom and Severus, but that was not the case. Nia as she preferred to be called, was the closest person to Tom's ideal- Immortal, powerful, and pureblood. But she'd always regretted leaving Tom to twist himself bad. And she planned to set him right.


Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I am black haired, and a weird girl. Look up the profile.

This is my first attempt at a FanFic, so I'm not sure how it'll turn out. Hope it won't be pathetic, I'm only used to my style of writing… so expect the worst!

ARGH!

"Lucius Malfoy." A thin, high, and maybe even slightly disdainful voice shook the pale man from his thoughts.

He held his dreary head up, and stared at the person in particular with an accustomed sneer. As it was, there was a slender, pale girl standing not too far from where Lucius was pacing the study of Malfoy Manor. She was someone he had never seen before, with a delicate oval face in which her wide, long lashed eyes. Violet, he saw, barely amused, much less surprised. His eyes flickered to the girl's robes, noting they were made from a sort of silk, resulting in a glossy black.

Lucius Malfoy felt a small ache in his chest, and wondered what the girl was doing, she was obviously staring at him for a reason, looking oddly familiar. Drawing his wand, he pointed it at the teenager.

"Who are you? I do believe this is my property, not some housing place for intruders." he growled.

He did his best to look menacing- failing miserably when the child gave a mirthless chuckle. It was uncanny, he decided.

She tilted her head, looking straight at him with such intensity it would've bored holes into a tree. Lucius couldn't help but notice her raven black hair, glinting in the dim light. It was darker than night itself, and he would like it to exit the house as soon as possible.

The girl looked eerily out of place, maybe even pitying him for a moment- and then opened her mouth.

"I am, for your knowledge, Azania Dresden Avery, last of my line. And I have something to ask…" she trailed off, glancing at the tall man, fingering… a feather of some kind. A bright, brilliant scarlet. Something unnaturally familar.

Lucius noticed and immediately sent a curse flying.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he whispered, sending a simple spell. The girl flicked her hand lazily, and the spell bounced right back. Lucius stood in silent shock, his wand trembling. Or was it his hands? He couldn't really tell...

"I believe the question is; why did you join him?" the girl, Azania smiled. He took a sharp intake of breath, eyes glancing at his left arm for a moment.

"I have no use for you, now. Tom never really deserved the power and hate, but then, neither did you." She sighed unhappily. Her eyes held none of the pity it had held- a cold, ice fringed deadliness coated the look.

Grinning at the terrified man, Azania took a step forward, robes billowing in a silent wind behind her.

And with a flash, the strange girl disappeared, leaving behind a trace of warm cinnamon, a hauntingly sweet scent. Outside of the wand shop, Azania, or Nia, as she preferred, stood with a mildly curious expression on her face. Olivander, she thought, noting the old man bustling around the shop, muttering to himself. It had been a long time since she'd last seen him, which was probably in her first year. She guessed he wasn't too happy about having to make a new case for her all over again, especially since she hadn't bought a new wand. Although this time she's asked for one. The shop was seemingly empty when she entered the shop, bells tinkling. A new addition, she noticed and saw that several of the wands had been moved out. Ollivander looked up at the unwelcome figure who'd just entered his shop. His eyes narrowed in realization. "It has been a long while, miss Azania Dresden Avery. Parselmouth, Seer, an unregistered animagus, and born metamorphmagus. Anything more to add, now?" the man asked, seemingly highly amused. Nia grinned. "Actually, I'm an Occlumens and Legilimens now. And oh, my friend, I've just broken my second wand-case." she sighed, seemingly twirling her dark hair- all the while looking at him with a hint of amusement. Ollivander shook his head disdainfully and handed her a velvet case, a blue one with silver embroidery and initials. Nia raised her eyebrows. "Oh my, Ollie. You have become exceedingly expectant of me over the years, haven't you?" she said, as she ran an approving glance over the case. Grasping it and taking the object from the wand maker's hands, she undid the clasp, revealing the satin sheets on the inside of the poplar wooden case. A pale birch wand, one which wasn't that great, settled on the sheets. "Perfect", she breathed. "This is very well made, my dear..." her voice trailed off as she remembered something. She smirked and took out a handful of galleons, one spilling over the other until the floor of the shop was coated in golden glitter. Ollivander sniffed, slightly indignant as he recieved the money. Nia watched him for a moment, before she pocketed her wand-case in her robes. She would have to remember not to break it this time. Now, she decided, was the best time to go looking for Lily Evans. It was her job to stop fate, after all...


End file.
